You are a Secret
by CrayonPencil
Summary: Jake and Danika are going to the cinema, but the movie is made by an old defeaten enemy... What if this is a trick for magical creatures? Will Jake be exposed? Will Danika know the truth? Read to find out! I dont own ADJL or its Characters. One-Shot (there are to less fics about revelation of adjl! Come on people! Post more! (edited 8 feb 2016)


**Disclaimer: I don't own adjl, otherwise I wouln't write this story**

 _This takes place after siren says (Rose isn't in this story)_

 _POV means **p** oint **o** f **v** iew_

 _Edited: 2-8-2016 (8 februari 2016)_

 **Chappie 1 (yay chappie, I like that nickname for chapter, CHAPPIE!)**

no ones POV (just like a normal storyline)

"hey Jakey." Trixie and Spud said. "Don't be said about what happened to you and Danika, everything will be okay!"

"Yeah dude" Spud said "Don't think about her, she isn't worth it!" Spud said while he was looking up his crush Stacey.

"Don't say you still like Stacey!" Trixie said to Spud " Jake must forget Danika. You're not helping!"

"I'm fine, yo. I am going to ask Danika for a date"

"What?! Jake?! No! You can't just walk over there and..."

"Yo, danika. Wanna go to the cinema tonight?" Jake said believing it would work after he said she stole the neklace.

"You have to promise you won't be stupid... Again, Skater-boy. The other girls thinks you're cute. thats why I give you a chance." Danika said

"I really feel not offended..." Jake said sarcastically "What time?" Danika asked Jake.

"What about... 8:30 PM?"

"Okay", it's a date."

"See you tonight!"

"Oh Jakey, What have you done?" Trixie said. "Only because her friends are jealous..."

What Jake and Danika didn't know is that someone is stalking them... He is doing everything to expose the ''dragon'' from Fillmore Middle School. (Who is it? maye Rotwood, or someone you don't know, or someone else... I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS MWAHAHAH!

* * *

 **That night, At the cinema...**

" _Where is Danika? It's already 8:50 PM..."_ Jake thought. At that moment Danika walked through the door of the cinema. She wore a pink T-shirt and some jeans. She wore sneakers and a hat with a heart on it. The usual. (Like in "supernatural tuesday")

"Sorry, I know I'm to late... It felt like someone was stalking me." Danika said worried. "Don't excuse yourself. Pick a movie."

"Which movie do you like?" Jake asked Danika. "Lets see... That one!" She pointed to a romantic movie with dolphins in it. " _Why stupid dolphins?! The duration is 2 hours', NOOOOOOO"_ If this wasn't a writen story, but a Tv-show. You would see a 'crying' Jake **(** Not real but fake crying because he will be stuck with a romance movie **(** Did I spell it right? **))**

"Lets buy the tickets at that stupid counter..." Jake was absolutely not happy with Danika's choice. He wanted to go to a action movie. Not a stupid movie with stupid dolphins."

"The woman behind the counter said the movie was sold out. There was only one movie left: "Real Magic". " _Thank you, world!"_

"Sorry Danika, sold out. We can still go to Real Magic, if you want?" Jake suggested. "Sure" Was her response.

After Jake and Danika bought some popcorn naturel ( Not popcorn with chocolate) Medium of $5,50 and 2 bottles of Medium - size soda of $7 for both of them, with a total of $12,50 that Jake payed of course, They walked straight to Cinemahall number... 8. The search of number 8 was very 'long' because there were like 19 cinemahalls. Number 8 was on the second floor, the highest. The numbers were really weird, because 19 was on the first and one at second and 12 at 0. After they went into hall 8 they saw only couples sitting down there. Weird. It wasn't a Romantic movie!

"It is a Documentaire!" Danika whispered to Jake. "I don't want to see a Documentaire!"

"But you said... I know a documentaire isn't fun, but I read there is an exercise to do while the documentaire for couples."

"So that is why there are only couples!" Danika said. "Funny!"

" _Documentaire about magic... I hope this doesn't contain real information..."_

The movie started. This is how it began:

This is a movie made by nalcstnuh studios, with help of mr. kcorb.

" _nalcstnuh? kcorb? Weird names" Jake thought_

"Mister kcorb found a disk about 'magical creatures' from _nalcstnuh_ and now it is in the cinema!

" _nalcstnuh Oh no, HUNTSCLAN! and... kcorb... Brock?...as in... Principal Brock! Sigmund Brock! Oh this is really bad! Maybe I will find out something interesting"_

 _"_ Haha! Mermaids!" Danika said "Documentaire! Who are you kidding? This is the worst Comedy ever!" She laughed

"SHUT UP!" Almost the whole hall screamed to the now blushing Danika. Apparently the other couples liked the Documentaire.

"Sorry..."

"Hey Jake... It says dragons are sensitive at their left ear..." She pulled at Jake's left ear. "Does it hurt?"

"No..."

" _Don't scream, Jake, Don't scream..."_ He thought

Danika's POV

"Jake..." I laughed. Now is the part that you have to do : 'Is you're date a magical creature?' What is this? Mythology class from Rotwood?"

"SHUT UP!" said the whole hall against me. What was wrong with them?!

"Sorry..." I responded

The movie said that there is under each seat a box full of stuff to 'expose' magical creatures. So I took it. Jake left his box under his seat... weird...

First you have to do is take the water and throw it at your date. Maybe you're date is a mermaid... (Yes I had to edit the 'reality' a little)

They asked, so I did. But Jake wasn't really happy about that. He said, euhm... he screamed:

"DANIKA! WATCH THE FACE! DON'T DO IT AGAIN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"SHUT UP!" The whole hall said to Jake

Jake's POV

"SHUT UP YOURSELF" I said to the hall. Maybe I was a little overreacted, but I hoped that she doesn't throw something that exposes dragons on me. Besides, my old principal, Sigmund Brock found the video so the chance that there was Brockium™ in the box was really high.

 **(A/N DID YOU SEE THAT LITTLE ™? FUNNY, EH?)**

Do you know what surprised me? EVERYONE was wet! I'm happy there weren't mermaids in the hall. What did I have to do now? I went to the toilet, but someone was guarding the door, well, something, one of those big bugs from his office, so I couln't get away, and I went back to my seat. What was I supposed to do now!?

No ones POV

The next thing the movie said was: Whisper at this float and wizards will lose the control of their power.

"Yo, Danika, let's go home. I don't feel well."

"It's just 15 minutes left, you can do it!"

"But I..."

"Just keep it up, for me?"

"Okay, only for you"

" _He's acting weird. Why?"_ Danika thought

Suddenly everyone in the hall whispered at the float. What a noise. Danika went very angry for one moment because:

"Seriously, I have to shut up?!"

"SHUT UP!"

The last think was added bij kcorb. He said in the video: Throw the blue substance at you're date. Maybe he or she is a dragon.

Danika's POV

"Say What?!" Jake wasn't happy about this. Of course it isn't real, right?

Everyone threw that blue substance at his/her date, So I wanted to do it to, but my date said.

"Don't you dare... Danika please, I don't feel well. Maybe this is just chemical set. Maybe I'm allergic."

I didn't believe it, so I threw it at him. It was like 2 Liters, so he was completely wet. After I threw it at him he ran away as fast as he could. But before he did, He looked really angry at me. Then I saw something what I never noticed before. His eyes weren't brown like I thought. But like. Orange... No... Like... Amber. His pupils were slit. Like the ones of a snake, or an other reptile. I was really shocked. I looked at the screen of the cinema. And I read: Maybe he or she is a dragon.  and there was more, it said: Dragons have the abillity to shape shift into human. You can recognise a dragon in humanform. This is how: His/her ears are a little more pointy than those from human, and at his/her eyes. Those are like the eyes from a reptile: Slit pupils and like there is a flame covered in it. And little 'fangs' . You won't see it right away, but after a while you can see it

I was really shocked. Was Jake, my boyfriend, a dragon?! No way!

Jakes POV

I asked Danika if she won't do it. What do you think? She did it! I'm gonna break up with her, at least if I won't end in a laboratory or a zoo or something like that. Finally I saw a door with stuff in the Janitors Closet. And when I went in, I transformed into my dragon form. _Great._

No ones POV (just like a normal story line)

Danika ran as fast as she could, and heard a strange sound from the congierge's room

"J-jake?" Danika asked "Are you allright?" She stand before the door. Jake was at the other side

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, WOMAN? NO!"

"Are you a dragon?"

"Say what?" Jake said nervously while looking at himself as a dragon in the mirror in the room where he was stuck in. "Me? A dragon? Dragon don't even exist!"He lied

"I-I saw you're eyes."

"I see my eyes too, every day, and my beautiful face and..."

"No, I mean, they are not the round ones like those from humans. They are slit."

"Nah, I am no snake or somethin' "

"I know you're a dragon"

"Are you Rotwoods niece or something?"

"NO!"

"Danika, Let It GO!"

"I saw the end of the movie. They told how to recognise a dragon. Everything is the same as you! And remember Sigmund Brock putted you in a cage with Trixie and Spud? It wasn't Spud. And you really looked afraid. And after I threw it at you, you ran away. And the permanent records of Rotwood, this is what is inside: "A very important player in the magical world, thanks to his secret double life as a fire-breathing dragon.". It just all makes sence. So tell me the truth.

"I... I'm NOT a dragon."

"I don't believe you. Prove it, come outside."

"No!"

"Why?"

"You're right. I'm... a... dragon... And you ruined everything! My whole life here!" Jake said, he was a horrible liar.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Didn't you see the cameras in the cinemahall? If someone runs away, they know that I am a magical creature! Seriously! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"I can help!"

"No, the potion worn already off. I come outside."

"That was fast.."

At that moment jake came outside as a normal human.

"Jake?"

"WHAT?"

"You don't have to see me anymore."

"I will bring you home, and that's it. I know you live at the other side of New York."

"How will you bring me?"

"Really, Danika, Really?"

"Oh right... Do you mean... Flying."

"I am a dragon. What am I supposed to do otherwise?"

#

"Stay there... Dragon Up!"

At that moment Jake transformed in a long red dragon with the same hair and green spikes with a yellow underbelly.

Danika just stared at Jake

"Are you coming or not?"

* * *

 **Its finally done! R &R please. Hope you enjoyed! ~CrayonPencil~ (edited 8 februari 2016) (One of my worst storys ever!)**


End file.
